Various seating arrangements are known to be used on kayaks and other small pleasure craft. For example, Selkin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,454 and Hopkins & Holloway, Limited, UK Pat. App. No. GB 2 401 539 A disclosed portable seats for boats. Dow, et. al. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0239873 A1 and Pyranha Mouldings Limited, UK Pat. App. No. GB 2 331 235 A disclose seat back adjustment arrangements used in watercraft. It is desirable that the seat be both comfortable and secured to the watercraft. This invention provides a novel chair which is adapted to be firmly secured to a watercraft while also being adjustable in multiple ways to suit a variety of preferences.